


Пожалуй, ты меня сломал

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: План, между прочим, был отличный: вышибить двери тюремного отсека, надрать побольше галранских задниц, освободить заключённых и вернуться домой героями, как долбаный Вин Дизель.Но Лэнса берут в плен.Ломают.А после — собирают заново.





	Пожалуй, ты меня сломал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you broke me i guess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985344) by [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean). 



> Пост-первый сезон (события последующих сезонов не учитываются).
> 
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6077498).

План, между прочим, был отличный.

Вышибить двери тюремного отсека, надрать побольше галранских задниц, освободить заключённых и вернуться домой героями, как долбаный Вин Дизель. Потому что давайте начистоту: никто не выглядит эффектнее, уходя на фоне взрыва, чем Вин Дизель.

Но планы, как вы сами знаете, очень любят катиться псу под хвост. 

Лэнс удерживает раскалившуюся дверь открытой, молясь богу, чтобы инопланетная сталь оказалась прочнее земной. Он чувствует, как сотрясается металл от каждого выстрела — насчитывает десять, а потом выглядывает из-за угла и стреляет по обломкам наугад. Солдат семеро, как минимум — прячутся за баррикадой из останков своих кибернетических дружочков. Это пиздец, как ни посмотри, но размышлять времени нет. 

— Широ! — кричит рядом Кит, пригибаясь. — Широ, ты внутри?  
— _Ш-ш-ш-да, но у дока м-ш-ш-ш галранских ш-ш-ш-раблей. Я не могу пробиться ко льву и забрать ш-ш-ш-сех._  
— Блядь, — Лэнс ныряет обратно за дверь, но очередной выстрел успевает опалить ему волосы. Он оглядывается на толпу дрожащих пленников. Они истощены. Смотрят огромными глазами с такой надеждой и ужасом, что тянет под ложечкой.  
— Они не должны были знать, что мы идём, — говорит Кит. — Что-то нечисто.  
— _Широ!_ — окликает в коммуникаторе Пидж. — _У них подкрепление! Я лечу к…_  
— _Нет!_ — кричит Широ. — _Ты толь-ш-ш-ше внимания. Не прибли-ш-ш-ся!_

Лэнс сцепляет зубы.

— Широ. Если ты не уберёшься оттуда немедленно, я господом богом клянусь…

Дверь сотрясает мощным выстрелом. Лэнс смотрит Киту в глаза. 

В коммуникаторах вдруг раздаётся гомон — со всех сторон сразу. 

_— Ха-ха! Ханк, прекрасный ты засранец!.._  
— Да знаю, знаю, я вообще замечательный. Загружайте всех поскорее.  
— Широ, живо на борт! Ханк привезёт тебя к нам с Кораном.  
— И бога ради, разберись со своим коммуникатором…   
— Он в безопасности? — перекрикивает их всех Кит.  
_— Да! Ханк всех забрал! — ликует Пидж. — Мы выдвигаемся за нашей группой пленных._

Лэнса накрывает жаркой, всеохватной волной облегчения. Блядский ад, они все слишком молоды для этого. 

Кит резко выдыхает. Лэнс тут же протягивает руку, похлопывает его по бедру. Кит поднимает глаза, взгляд у него, как и у самого Лэнса — полный тревоги. 

Они встречаются с тех пор, как вернулись. С тех пор, как потерялись, а потом нашли друг друга заново. Получается странно и непривычно, и совсем не так, как на Земле, но, как оказалось, это их нисколько не заботит. 

Лэнс любит Кита. Лэнс любит Широ. И ничто ему не помешает. 

Дверь снова встряхивает. Лэнс вскрикивает и отшатывается, когда плечо обжигает. 

_— Кит! Ш-ш-ш-нс! Выбирайтесь оттуда!_  
— Мы в процессе! — выкрикивает Кит. Лэнс ещё раз смотрит на пленников.  
— На счёт «три»?  
— На счёт «три» _что?_  
— Побежим. — Лэнс пристально смотрит на него. — Дверь вот-вот оторвётся. Я выпрыгну и прикроюсь ей, как щитом, а ты уводи всех за угол.  
— Это опасно, — говорит Кит.  
— Всё, что мы делаем, опасно.  
— Да, но…  
— Мы не можем ждать здесь. — Лэнс поднимается. — Готов? Раз, два —  
— Стой!  
— Три! — Лэнс прыгает вперёд, и Кит вынужден двигаться тоже, подгоняя освобождённых к выходу, пока Лэнс прикрывает их дверью. 

Металл сдаёт под бесперебойным огнём; Лэнс активирует щит и старается поймать каждый выстрел. Он не рискует оглядываться через плечо — только слышит топот и крики. 

_— Лэнс!_

Он оставляет щит активным и отступает. Кит обгоняет его с мечом наготове, бежит возглавить группу. 

— Я прикрою! — кричит ему Лэнс. 

Им вслед вопят стражники, выстрелы рикошетят от стен. Одна из женщин запинается. 

Лэнс останавливается и подхватывает её под руку, вздёргивает на ноги, подталкивает назад к остальным. Чёрт подери, почему эти коридоры такие _длинные._

Он разворачивается, продолжая прикрывать. Кит подталкивает всех к выходу, ведёт к Красной. 

— Давай! 

Лэнс оборачивается. Кит бежит — Красная открывает пасть. Освобождённые начинают забираться внутрь. 

Выстрел цепляет ногу, и Лэнс с размаху летит на землю. 

Кит оборачивается на полпути наверх. Его глаза расширяются, грудь вздымается — он что-то кричит. 

Лэнс пытается ползти. Блядь, да он же кровью истекает. 

— Кит, беги! — Его голос надламывается. — Беги! Беги! 

Кит не слушается. Он мчится на выручку. 

В поясницу упирается сапог. В голову — дуло. 

_— Кит! Лэнс! Что происходит?_  
— Кит! — сипит Лэнс. — Я люблю тебя, слышишь? _Люблю вас!_ Широ, я люблю тебя!..  
_— Лэн-ш-ш?! Что…_

Охранники перекрикивают друг друга — нестройный хор: «Лев! Лев! Хватайте красного!» 

Они открывают огонь; Лэнс успевает увидеть, как выстрелом Киту задевает плечо.

— _Забирай его!_ — всхлипывает он, и Красная слушается. 

Хватает его в пасть.

Разворачивается и летит прочь. 

В затылок бьёт приклад, и Лэнс видит звёзды.

***

Жгучая боль в бедре будит его надёжнее любого тревожного звоночка. Лэнс приходит в себя рывком, прикованный к столу.

С ним рядом медик, который зашивает ему рану на живую. Взгляд у него равнодушный. Будто это ничего не значит. 

Лэнс кричит и воет, пока не отключается снова.

***

На этот раз он приходит в себя уже в камере.

Нога горит просто адски. 

Лэнс вздрагивает, вжимаясь в металлическую стену спиной. Здесь холодно. Чуждо. Напротив стоит железная койка. Туалет. Миска с чем-то, скорее всего, съестным. 

Доспех с него сняли. Одели взамен во что-то, весьма похожее на те тряпки, в которых они нашли тогда Широ, и ох, боже. Ох, боже. Ох. 

Непослушными дрожащими руками Лэнс тянется к штанам. Оттягивает их ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть на рану. 

Зашили её небрежно. Он видит нитку, которой стягивали края. Они воспалились. Опухли. Боль пульсирует глубоко внутри, тупая. 

Лэнс не пытается встать. Он смотрит на стражника снаружи, который шастает туда-сюда. 

— Эй! — окликает он. — Где я? 

Стражник не отвечает: марширует влево, марширует вправо.

— Эй! — повторяет Лэнс, поднимая голос. — Чувак, какого хрена? Скажи мне…  
— Рот закрой, — шипит стражник, оборачиваясь. — Тебя придёт допросить Пророк.  
— Этот тип ещё жив?  
— Разумеется жив! — огрызается стражник. — Он мудрый и замечательный…  
— Да-да, ладно, проехали. — Лэнс фыркает, съезжает по металлической стене и шипит от того, как ногу жжёт. 

Стражник выглядит до глубины души оскорблённым. Он подходит вплотную к решётке, щурится и рычит: 

— Будь готов говорить правду, или Пророк её из тебя голыми руками достанет.  
— Само собой. — Лэнс устраивается под стеной. Говорить — это он может, без проблем. 

Стражник отходит и продолжает неодобрительно рассекать по коридору. 

Лэнс делает вдох. Аллура обязательно его выследит. Скоро найдёт его. 

Он, наверное, на каком-то корабле? Камеры выглядят совсем не так, как выглядели в тюремном отсеке, на который они устроили рейд. 

Да… да. Его найдут.

***

Он точно не знает, сколько дней провёл в этой камере. Нога горит беспрестанно. Его мутит; запах тут стоит тошнотворный.

А ещё здесь пиздец как скучно. Лэнс бы точно не сидел на месте, перепробовал бы все мыслимые и немыслимые способы побега, если бы не чёртова нога. 

Вдобавок, одной только так называемой «еды» достаточно, чтобы любому стало хреново. Ему, скорее всего, _уже_ от неё хреново, потому что на днях ему снилась гигантская курица-людоед. 

Не то чтобы он спал как следует. Стражники приходят и вопят гадости время от времени, но могло быть намного хуже. 

Лэнс поёт сам себе, чтобы скоротать время. Поёт, пока на него не орут. 

После — поёт громче.

***

В какой-то момент Лэнс отключается, проваливается в сон настолько глубокий, что пробирает всё тело.

Но его грубо будят и тащат по коридору. Лэнс протяжно вскрикивает, когда ногу прошивает болью — пытается вывернуться из чужой хватки, но только получает пушкой по лицу. 

До самого конца коридора из носа идёт кровь. Лэнс хромает и кривится, глухая боль захлёстывает с головой. 

Его швыряют на колени, заводят за спину руки и заковывают в наручники. Лэнс охает и дышит, пережидая вспышку. 

В кресле, скрестив ноги и руки, восседает кто-то. Смотрит на него царственно сверху вниз. 

— Синий паладин…  
— Он самый. А ты Хренок, правильно?  
— _Коммандер Пророк_ , — рычит тот. — Возглавляющий…  
— А, точно. Ты тот чувак, который не сумел нас поймать. — Лэнс смеётся. — Хорошая попытка была, приятель, но…

Он поднимает взгляд, и его встречают подошвой сапога в лицо. 

Лэнс вскрикивает от неожиданности. Тело по инерции заваливается набок, лицо с хрустом впечатывается в твёрдый пол. Лэнс приземляется на раненую ногу, дёргается и не сдерживает слёзы. 

— В моём присутствии ты будешь говорить с уважением, — рычит Пророк. Он опускается рядом и смотрит Лэнсу в глаза. — И будешь говорить, только когда к тебе обращаются, или можешь попрощаться с жизнью.

Лэнс моргает, смахивая слёзы, смотрит в глаза в ответ и сцепляет зубы. 

— Отлично, — Пророк встаёт. — У меня есть вопросы, а ты дашь мне на них ответы. 

Сесть Лэнс не может. Он остаётся лежать на полу. 

— Где остальные львы? 

Внутри всё обрывается. Синяя у них, Синяя у них, Синяя… 

Пророк смотрит на него с высоты своего роста. 

— Где _твой_ лев? 

Слава тебе господи _боже._

— Без понятия, — сплёвывает он. 

Лязгает металл. Одним отточенным движением Пророк раскрывает в руке ярко светящийся шест и бьёт Лэнса в бок. 

Лэнс втягивает воздух, чтобы заорать, но вместо этого смеётся. 

— А-ха-ха, ой-ой. — Он корчится, перекатившись на спину. — Это было больно, блядь.  
— Ты мне лжёшь, — говорит Пророк. — Ты отослал своего льва куда-то.  
— Не-а, — врёт Лэнс, потому что и правда отослал. Она должна была уже вернуться в ангар, приютив в пасти дюжину освобождённых. 

Он съёживается, готовясь к следующему удару. Шест замирает в миллиметре от его носа. 

— Где твоя драгоценная принцесса?  
— Умерла, — врёт он снова. 

Шест бьёт в живот. Лэнс перекатывается от боли. Всё тело горит. Глаза застилает туман. 

— Я не могу больше задерживаться, — Пророк хмурится, — но ты скажешь мне правду, когда я вернусь. Четверть пайка в течение недели.  
— Идеально, — мурлычет Лэнс, и за это его бьют по голове.

***

Лэнс почти не сомневается, что пара рёбер сломана, потому что каждое движение заставляет пожалеть о том, что он еще жив. Дышать больно. Петь он теперь тоже не может, это печально.

Лэнс прижимается затылком к стылой металлической стене. На койку никак не забраться, поэтому он отдыхает так, и каждый выдох — прерывистый. 

Интересно, прошёл ли через то же самое Широ? Интересно, не так ли он потерял руку? 

От одной мысли о Широ в груди разгорается жгучая нежность. Лэнс прикрывает глаза. Вспоминает лицо Широ, мягкие волосы Кита под пальцами. 

Лэнс скучает. Он не знает, сколько его здесь держат, но уже по ним скучает. 

Они наверняка ищут его прямо сейчас. 

Широ, наверное, сам не свой от волнения; Кит, скорее всего, избивает очередного тренировочного бота и кричит на любого, кто пытается ему помешать. 

Ха-ха, точно, так и есть. Они такие милые. 

Сейчас не время тосковать по дому, но Лэнс ничего с собой не может поделать. Ему всего девятнадцать, и он болтается в космосе, пытаясь спасти Вселенную. 

Он скучает. По дурацким выходкам с роботами и метким шуточкам Пидж. По объятиям Ханка. По суровой любви Аллуры, по счастливым улыбкам Корана. 

Они его семья, понимает вдруг Лэнс. Все вместе. 

Никакой он не рыцарь в белом. Лэнс просто поступил так, как считал правильным — и если это позволило остальным спастись, то он сделал бы то же самое ещё раз, не раздумывая. 

Но стоит только закрыть глаза, как он видит Кита. Зрение плыло от боли, но Лэнс успел разглядеть ужас на его лице, когда Красная подхватила его. 

Хороший лев. Хороший котик.

***

Удивительно, но урезанный рацион делает своё чёрное дело. Голод почти не ощущается из-за ноги и рёбер, но Лэнс подмечает навалившуюся вялость.

И панику, пожалуй. 

Его легкомысленное отношение ускользает сквозь пальцы. 

Когда Пророк заявляется к нему в камеру, сердце уходит в пятки. 

Решётка отъезжает. Решётка закрывается. 

Крепись, говорит себе Лэнс. Ты паладин Вольтрона. 

— Синий паладин… — Пророк испепеляет его взглядом, сузив жёлтые глаза. — Теперь ты готов дать мне ответы?  
— Да, — говорит Лэнс.  
— Замечательно, — скалится Пророк. — Где львы? 

Лэнс смотрит прямо ему в глаза.

— Загляни себе в задницу, они сразу за поворотом. 

Рука без промедления цепко хватает за горло. Его отрывают от пола, и Лэнса бьёт дрожь. Тело съёживается от боли. 

Он давится. Сипит. 

Глаза Пророка близко, так близко. 

Лэнса накрывает ледяным ужасом. Он пытается ударить его здоровой ногой, но дышать и без того тяжело. 

— Ты решил, что твои друзья придут за тобой, — рычит Пророк. — Только они не придут. Мы в том квадранте Вселенной, о существовании которого они даже не догадываются, а ты до сих пор жив лишь потому, что у тебя есть нужная информация. 

Пророк роняет Лэнса на пол. Он приземляется на раненую ногу и кричит, кашляя кровью. 

— Через две недели тебя передадут Хаггар, и она вытащит из тебя то, что мне нужно. А потом ты умрёшь. 

Пророк разворачивается на пятках и захлопывает дверь камеры за собой.

***

В камере, кажется, становится холоднее. Пайки остаются урезанными, и Лэнс так и не обвыкается с постоянным чувством голода. Он продолжает кашлять кровью. Дыхание теперь даётся с трудом — короткими дрожащими вдохами и нетвёрдыми выдохами.

Из хорошего: нога болит меньше. Он не знает, к лучшему это или как, но и смотреть на неё не рискует.

Не отключаться тяжело. Тревожный знак. 

На него по-прежнему орут стражники. Знают, что могут творить что хотят, пока он остаётся жив, и пользуются этим. Кричат ему в камеру всякое. Смеются и вываливают его еду на пол. 

_Ешь, поросёночек._

У него не остаётся сил на едкие комментарии. Может, их у него не остаётся в принципе.

Но где-то на задворках сознания его беспрестанно тормошит голос. 

Два голоса, вернее. 

_Не спи._

И он пытается. Ради них. Чёрт возьми, Лэнс ни за что не допустит, чтобы это был последний раз, когда он видел Кита. Он не согласен умирать, пока не посмотрит Широ в глаза и не скажет, что любит его. 

Ни за что.

***

Он не знает, сколько прошло времени.

Какой это день? Без понятия. 

Думать больно. 

Стражник приходил сегодня. Лэнс отказался есть. Не смог, если начистоту. 

За это пнули в лицо. Привязали к столу. Насильно накормили через трубку и велели не подыхать ещё два дня. 

Нужно бежать. Нельзя умирать здесь. 

Идти невозможно. Прорыть выход сквозь пол? Не получится. Слишком прочный. Руки дрожат. Обезвоживание. 

Широ, Кит. Выжить ради них. 

Через два дня он умрёт. Лэнс знает. 

Он плачет. Стражники смеются, но Лэнс плачет. 

Домой. Заберите его домой.

***

Он — ослабевшее тело на полу. Не шевелился с тех пор, как стражник ударил его ногой. Не стал даже садиться.

Сегодня очень шумно. Наверное, они пристыковываются к станции. Хаггар перероет его мозги. Скорее всего, не найдёт ничего. А потом он умрёт. 

Лучше он, чем Кит. Или Широ. Или кто угодно другой. 

Шум стоит невыносимый. Почему такой крик? Дали бы уже сдохнуть спокойно. 

Драка. Это что-то новенькое. Ещё один пленник? 

Он хочет пошевелиться, но не может — только моргать. Может чуть приподнять голову, но от этого очень больно. 

В дальнем конце коридора что-то взрывается. Больше воплей. Тревоги воют одна за другой, но как будто очень далеко. 

А потом — свет. Так много света, что он прикрывает глаза, да так и остаётся. 

_— Взять их!_  
— ...ро!  
— ...десь! Иди! 

Скрежещет металл. 

Раздаётся полный ужаса, знакомый вопль. Он очень, _очень_ старается сосредоточиться, но не может. Просто не может, не может…

— _Лэнс!_

Боже. Это его имя. Это… это его настоящее имя. 

Он очень хочет открыть глаза, но свет такой яркий. 

— Боже, боже, _боже,_ — всхлипывает кто-то. Грохочет, отъезжая, решётка. — Блядский боже, нет, пожалуйста — Ш-Широ! _Широ!_

Снова звуки борьбы. Лэнс пытается пошевелиться. 

— Пожалуйста, будь жив, пожалуйста, будь жив, пожалуйста, будь жив, — бормочет кто-то, как мантру, падает рядом с ним на колени, панически всхлипывая. Руки замирают, будто вошедшему страшно к нему прикасаться.  
— Кит? — Его голос звучит _кошмарно._ Голова болит так сильно, что…  
— _Лэнс,_ — всхлипывает Кит так _надломлено._ — Широ! Ханк! Сюда — о-он здесь! 

Раздаются выстрелы. Знакомое оружие. «Гатлинг» Ханка. 

А потом — Широ. Его голос срывается: 

— Лэнс.

В груди теплеет — столько надежды, столько счастья, столько всего, чего Лэнс не чувствовал уже очень давно. Он открывает глаза, но видит один только белый свет. 

Но ещё успевает почувствовать, что смеётся. 

Затем снова наступает темнота.

***

Его будит тихий писк. Просыпаться он не торопится, лениво открывает глаза. Он делает глубокий вдох — и очень его ценит.

Переступает с ноги на ногу и не падает.

Лэнс в медкапсуле. Она заканчивает последний цикл, неспешно готовясь открыться. 

Все воспоминания возвращаются разом, боль и темнота. 

Но Лэнс видит остальных сквозь стекло; они задремали кто где, как получилось. Кит и Широ свернулись вдвоём у стены. Аллура мирно возлежит в кресле. Коран привалился к пустой капсуле. Ханк храпит на столе, а Пидж использует его ногу вместо подушки. 

Когда капсула с шипением открывается, Лэнс первым делом вытирает глаза. 

Ещё никогда он не чувствовал такого облегчения. 

Он делает шаг наружу, и серый костюм тянется и шуршит при каждом движении. Кит просыпается первым, рывком садится у Широ в объятиях. 

Лэнс смотрит на него через весь зал и улыбается. 

Кит подскакивает так быстро, что заезжает Широ локтем в щёку; он бросается вперёд и _прыгает_ на него, обвив руками шею. Лэнс едва удерживается на ногах под его весом. 

— Ха-ха, привет!..  
— Я думал, что мы тебя потеряли, — сдавленно бормочет Кит ему в шею. Он сжимает руки крепче — и Лэнс чувствует, как они дрожат. — Я боялся, что тебя больше нет, и это я виноват.

Лэнс сжимает его в ответ, зарывается носом в волосы и просто _дышит_. 

— Кит, осторожнее! — неразборчиво спросонья говорит Аллура. — Он только очнулся…

Но Широ уже рядом, встаёт у него за спиной и вклинивается руками между их тел, крепко обнимая. Лэнс сдавленно смеётся; дышать непросто, но это в сто раз лучше, чем сломанные рёбра. 

В тысячу. В миллион. 

Лэнс сглатывает ком в горле. 

К ним подлетают Ханк и Пидж, оттесняют его бойфрендов, вцепляются в него и наперебой извиняются. 

— Мы всё обыскали!  
— В шестнадцати тюрьмах побывали. Взломали записи о пленных.  
— Мы не спали пару недель…  
— Сколько меня не было? — спрашивает Лэнс.  
— Целый месяц, — говорит Кит. Его голос звучит кошмарно.  
— Ох. — Лэнс моргает. — Я… изви…  
— Не начинай. — Аллура вскидывает руку. — Никто не виноват. Мы…  
— Мы рады, что ты снова с нами, — улыбается Коран.  
— Рады — это преуменьшение. 

Лэнс выдыхает — заталкивает подальше боль и дышит свежим воздухом. Мирной, безопасной атмосферой за́мка. 

Он дома.

***

Когда Лэнс входит в их общую спальню и видит знакомую, _безопасную_ , большую кровать, и маленькое зеркало, и мелочи, которые они собирают втроём — он немножко. Ломается.

Не в плохом смысле. Просто. 

Он всхлипывает. Прячет лицо за ладонью — знает ведь, что ужасно выглядит, когда плачет, — оборачивается, закидывает руки Широ на шею и держится что есть сил. 

Широ напрягается, но прижимает его крепче всё равно, закрывая собой. От него волнами исходит утешение. Больше никто так не умеет, на самом деле. 

Широ поднимает его на руки. Сажает на кровать. Заключает в объятия и держит. Кит забирается следом и не говорит ни слова.

— Ты такой молодец, — шепчет Широ.  
— Я так _боялся—_  
— Я знаю. Ты был таким сильным.  
— К-как ты вообще выдержал? — Лэнс вытирает глаза. — Так долго. Как? 

Широ сглатывает. Кит кладёт на поясницу Лэнса ладонь, успокаивающе скользит ей по бедру. 

— Я… Было тяжело, — говорит Широ. — Они отняли у меня руку. Но…  
— Мы видели, что они с тобой делали. — Голос Кита дрожит. И это ужасно. За всё время, что Лэнс знает Кита, тот ни разу не плакал. Внутри всё переворачивается, перед глазами плывёт. — Ч-чудовища. Они тебя не кормили даже, они…

Лэнс пытается сглотнуть ватный ком в горле и зарывается носом в плечо Широ. 

Широ смотрит на Кита. Кит резко вдыхает. 

— Боже, Лэнс, прости, прости меня…  
— Я скучал, — говорит Лэнс и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. 

Кит целует его сквозь слёзы и дрожь в пальцах.

***

Аллура принимает решение взять перерыв. Они улетают куда-то в безопасное место и остаются на орбите планеты неподалёку.

 _Нам нужен отдых,_ говорит Аллура, немножечко измотанная и уставшая. Её поддерживают единогласно. 

Лэнс спит два дня. 

Его будит только Широ, бережно опустившийся на край кровати с миской на коленях. 

Кит лежит за спиной Лэнса, по-прежнему обнимая его за талию, его нос всё так же вжимается в затылок. Кит не отходил от него ни на шаг — или, по крайней мере, Лэнс ещё не видел, чтобы тот отходил. 

— Эй… — Широ кладёт здоровую руку на щёку Лэнса. — Тебе стоит поесть.

Лэнс сонно потирает глаза. Поднимает взгляд и видит Широ, тёмный силуэт на фоне прелестного искусственного света. Переводит взгляд на миску у него на коленях и сглатывает. 

Он не может. Не может есть, не может…

Лэнс отрицательно мотает головой. 

— Тебе нужно, — серьёзно говорит Широ. Убирает своей большой рукой чёлку с лица Лэнса.  
— Не могу.  
— Можешь.  
— Я… Я…  
— Посмотри на меня, — говорит Широ, и Лэнс подчиняется. Широ смотрит ему прямо в глаза и говорит: — Я бы не просил от тебя невозможного. Ты _можешь_ поесть. 

Кит ёрзает у него за спиной — целует в затылок и бормочет: «Пожалуйста?»

Лэнс моргает и приходит в себя. Думает: ах да, точно. 

Он садится, приступает к еде. Ощущения странные: медкапсула вернула его тело в прежний вид — нет больше впалых щёк, исхудалые руки снова в норме, — но ощущается это всё равно непривычно. 

Когда он доедает, Широ целует его, очень нежно, очень мягко. Лэнс перекатывается на бок, чтобы снова уткнуться в грудь Кита и заснуть.

***

Лэнс понемногу начинает чувствовать себя прежним. Начинает завтракать со всеми, начинает шутить опять. Это здорово, да и всё равно не знает он, как ещё можно справляться с последствиями.

Но он жаждет внимания. Хочет всё время находиться с кем-нибудь рядом. 

Он бродит за Пидж по кораблю. Сидит у Ханка под боком. Наблюдает, как Коран убирает. Просит Кита сходить в душ с ним. Забирается к Широ на колени и спит. 

Никто не жалуется. 

— Без тебя так тихо было, — говорит как-то ночью Кит, касаясь губами его ладони.  
— Значит, вам меня не хватало? — ухмыляется Лэнс.

Широ говорит ему в волосы: 

— Было совсем не так, как раньше. 

Слова повторяются эхом, когда Лэнс стоит один перед зеркалом в их комнате. 

Его тело здоро́во. Чистое. Такое же, как раньше. 

Но на ноге у него шрам — напоминание. 

Медкапсулы не умеют их исцелять.

Уродливый и широкий, шрам рассекает смуглую кожу. Лэнс накрывает его ладонью и не чувствует боли. Он старается не вспоминать о том, как лежал в камере, о том, как жгло ногу. 

Эти воспоминания теперь — часть его. Подавлять их, чёрт возьми, ничего ему не даст. 

Жить дальше. Он _должен_ жить дальше. 

И Лэнс — будет. Потому что с ним его друзья. С ним его семья. С ним обе любви всей его жизни.

***

Лэнс бы не прочь больше не просыпаться посреди ночи, но кошмары осаждают.

Они пришли только через неделю после его спасения. Только когда он начал успокаиваться по-настоящему, снова становиться собой. 

Он засыпает и возвращается на тот стол. К той игле, зашивающей его рану. К сапогу в лицо, к ломающимся под шестом рёбрам. 

Он мечется по кровати и просыпается в поту, тяжело дыша. Его трясёт. Трясёт так, что пальцы не слушаются. Он хватает ртом воздух, пока Кит у него под боком не просыпается следом. 

— Л-лэнс? Лэнс, что с тобой?  
— Я в норме, я в норме, — повторяет он, как заведённый.  
— Блядь, — паникует Кит. — _Блядь._ Широ. Ш-Широ! — Он тормошит его. — Широ, проснись…

Лэнс сглатывает, и сглатывает ещё, нет, не нужно никого будить, в норме он, он в норме…

— Лэнс, — ровно говорит Широ, тёплый, собранный. — Лэнс, всё в порядке.  
— Я знаю. — Но его всё равно бьёт дрожь.  
— Я тебя обниму, можно? — Широ поднимает руку. Лэнс кивает, и Широ заключает его в объятия, откидывается на спинку кровати и привлекает к себе. У него завораживающие руки. На них можно сосредоточится. 

Кит взволнованно наблюдает широко распахнутыми глазами. 

У Лэнса нет сил на то, чтобы стыдиться. В спальне темно и тихо. Тело дрожит против его воли. Лэнс хочет, чтобы это прекратилось — но оно не прекращается, и Широ бормочет ему на ухо, пока Лэнс не засыпает снова. 

Цикл кажется бесконечным. 

Следующей ночью Лэнс просыпается в слезах — но Широ рядом, целует его веки, гладит его плечи, укладывает обратно. Сцеловывает его слёзы. 

_Ты в безопасности._

Лэнс знает. Знает о том, что в безопасности. 

— Хочу, чтобы это прекратилось, — всхлипывает он.  
— Время, — шепчет Широ. — Просто нужно время. 

Кит сидит поблизости, обнимает колени, забившись в угол кровати. 

— Как ты справляешься? — спрашивает Лэнс, дыша уже ровнее.  
— Думаю про вас двоих, — говорит Широ и улыбается, когда Лэнс сонно хихикает. Через какое-то время Лэнс всё же засыпает, его щёки высыхают, тело наконец расслабляется. 

Широ садится. Трёт глаза. Делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает. 

Кит поднимается с кровати и выходит вон.

***

— Кит?

Он продолжает идти, идёт по коридору, сворачивает за угол, до боли закусывает язык и старается прогнать усилием воли жжение в глазах. 

— _Кит,_ — напирает у него за спиной Широ, вынужденно понижая голос до шёпота: — Кит!

Он не останавливается. 

Металлические пальцы хватают его за запястье и разворачивают. Широ стоит перед ним, измотанный, полуодетый и великолепный. 

Кит выдёргивает руку и трёт глаза. 

— Ты в порядке?  
— Да. Возвращайся в комнату.  
— Я серьёзно. — Широ подступает к нему в темноте и тишине коридора. Гладит большим пальцем его бедро. — Что случилось?  
— У меня сердце болит, — сдавленно говорит Кит. Ему скверно даётся вот это всё — никогда и не давалось.  
— Станет легче, — шепчет Широ. — Нужно время.  
— Он просыпается _с криком_ , — рявкает Кит. — Я даже представить не могу, что они…  
— Не надо, — перебивает его Широ. — Не надо.  
— Я не могу ему помочь. — Кит шмыгает и упорно отводит взгляд. — Я недостаточно понимающий. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как он себя чувствует. Я — нет.  
— Лэнсу не нужно понимание, — говорит Широ серьёзно и тихо. Он совсем рядом, он завораживающий. — Ему нужно, чтобы ты был собой. 

Кит застывает у него в руках. Запрокидывает голову и моргает, пока жжение не проходит. Глаза Широ заманчивые и тёмные — они именно то, что Киту нужно. 

— Нас сейчас только ты вместе удерживаешь, — бормочет Кит.  
— Мы удерживаем. Вместе, как команда. 

Кит закатывает глаза и улыбается. 

— Вечно ты со своими лидерскими замашками.

Широ улыбается; наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его утешающе и неспешно, и ведёт обратно в спальню. 

Когда они приходят, Лэнс похрапывает, уже раскинувшись на полкровати, совсем как раньше.

И надеяться вдруг чуточку легче.

***

Лэнс запирается в комнате. Пока флэшбеки не утихнут хоть немного.

Но однажды утром Кит открывает дверь чуть ли не с ноги, неся с собой тренировочный шест, и говорит: 

— Одевайся, неудачник. Мы идём тренироваться. 

Лэнс смотрит на него. В голову приходит парочка удачных ответов, но вместо этого он спрашивает: 

— Это что, к «Дрянным девчонкам» отсылка?  
— Без понятия, что это такое, но само собой. Шевелись давай.  
— Серьёзно? — неуверенно говорит Лэнс, и от волнения чуточку дрожат руки.  
— Ну а как. Идём.  
— Но…  
— Пф-ф, что такое? Боишься, что я тебе зад надеру? — Кит упирается свободной рукой в бедро. Смотрит Лэнсу в глаза — транслирует всем своим видом посыл, который Лэнс считывает чётко и ясно. 

_Всё может прийти в норму снова. Мы справимся вместе._

Лэнс сглатывает. Взвешивает. 

А потом улыбается и протягивает руку. 

— Не в этом тысячелетии, говнострижка. 

Кит улыбается широко и ослепительно, швыряет шест ему. Лэнс его ловит, и сердце от счастья щемит и жжёт.

***

Кит немножко щадит его, но Лэнс не собирается жаловаться.

Они сражаются на шестах в большом тренировочном зале. Здесь пахнет чистящим средством. Маты под ногами мягкие и податливые. 

— Эй! — Лэнс смеётся и пропускает легчайший тычок в плечо. Он бьёт в ответ, но Кит загораживается и выкручивает шест. Улыбается и тычет Лэнса в бок. 

Лэнс вспоминает Пророка. Как тот ударил его шестом по рёбрам. Как пинал его, пока не…

Но Кит стоит перед ним и улыбается. Тяжело дышит. Пот скатывается по его виску. Лэнс делает вдох — и думает не о том, что осталось в прошлом. Перекрывает воспоминания — Китом. 

И сшибает его с ног. Смеётся, пока бока не начинают ныть. 

Его хватают за руку и тащат на пол под непрекращающийся смех. Он просто не может перестать, потому что лицо у Кита было бесценное. Широко распахнутые глаза. Отвисшая челюсть. 

— Ха-ха, п-прости! — смеётся Лэнс, валяясь на матах. Кит сдерживает улыбку и наваливается на Лэнса всем телом.  
— Хватит надо мной ржать, — шутит он и щекочет Лэнса подмышками, отчего тот смеётся только безудержнее. Пальцы у Кита сильные и ловкие, скользят по бокам, согревают прикосновениями кожу.  
— Не-е-ет, нет, ха-ха!..  
— Я же просил перестать, — поддевает Кит. Он вжимается лицом в шею Лэнса и целует раз, целует два раза, целует десять раз, пока Лэнс не начинает хватать ртом воздух.  
— Боже мой, мерзость. 

Кит замирает, тяжело дыша и так и не отсмеявшись, и поднимает голову, глядя на Пидж у противоположной стены. 

— Йо, — машет Лэнс, всё ещё пытаясь перевести дух.  
— Вы оба отвратительные, — Пидж ухмыляется. — Я всё Широ расскажу.  
— А он ни черта не сделает, потому что он нас о-бо-жа-ет, — дразнится Лэнс. Пидж морщит нос.  
— Вы все предатели. 

Кит улыбается самыми уголками губ и остаётся стоять на коленях между ног Лэнса. Лэнс смотрит на него — вдыхает запах по́та, запах Кита. Чувствует нависающее над ним крепкое тело. Смотрит на болтающуюся на бёдрах футболку, на стянутые резинкой в хвост волосы. 

Лэнс любит его. Лэнс хочет сражаться с ним плечом к плечу. 

Здесь и сейчас Лэнс принимает решение. 

Он не сдастся. Не бросит Вольтрон. Не подведёт Вселенную. 

Лэнс станет сильнее, и он будет не один.

***

Синяя не умеет мурлыкать, но Лэнсу кажется, что сейчас она мурлычет.

Он кладёт ладонь на огромную округлую лапу. Синяя неактивна, но Лэнс чувствует её присутствие пальцами, гладит, куда может дотянуться, и прижимается лбом к металлу. 

— Я скучал. 

Он чувствует осторожное соприкосновение с его сознанием — не слова. Скорее, ощущения. Чувства. 

Счастье. Облегчение. Беспокойство. 

— Это я о тебе волновался, — Лэнс улыбается и снова гладит её. — Я думал, они тебя поймали. 

Никогда, никогда. Сильная, я. 

— Да, ты сильная, — бормочет Лэнс. Съезжает на пол, приваливается боком к лапе и остаётся сидеть так. 

Это невозможно умиротворяет, будто приласкали саму душу. Звучит бредово, но вот так он чувствует. 

— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь. 

Лэнс поднимает голову и видит Широ, опирающегося плечом о дверной проём.

— Привет, — Лэнс улыбается. — Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего особо важного. Ты в порядке?  
— Ага! Просто зависаю тут с деткой.

Она отзывается тихим гудением, которое Широ не сможет ощутить. 

Глаза Широ блестят — этот блеск Лэнс уже научился высматривать. Он засовывает большие пальцы в карманы, весь такой непринуждённо _крутой,_ и говорит: 

— Аллура нашла безлюдную планету с пляжем. Никаких опасных форм жизни. Нетоксичный океан. 

Лэнс вскакивает на ноги. 

— Серьёзно?! Ты шутишь!

Широ закусывает нижнюю губу и улыбается. 

— Не шучу. Ты с нами? 

Лэнс пролетает через весь зал в три широких шага. Запрыгивает на руки Широ, который, конечно же, успевает его подхватить. 

— Забирай меня с собой, человек-волшебник! 

Широ смеётся низко, гулко и уносит его вслепую. Лэнс сцепляет лодыжки у него на талии и взлохмачивает волосы.

***

С чужими планетами раз на раз не приходится.

Им доводилось высаживаться на кишащие насекомыми луны и брести сквозь целые поля говорящих осьминогов, так что найти что-то относительно нормальное — настоящее облегчение.

Небо на этой планете пурпурно-синее, а вода прозрачнее, чем родниковая на Земле. Волны накатывают на белый песок. Погода тёплая, идеальная для купания. 

Лэнс объявляет себя королём пляжа, запрыгнув на плечи Ханку, и понукает того зайти в океан по колено. 

Они смеются, когда слышат приближающиеся шаги. Ханк разворачивается вместе с Лэнсом, и Кит заявляет: 

— Тебе брошен вызов, король. 

Кит гордо восседает на плечах Широ, сияет, широко раскинув руки. 

— Ох-хо, — смеётся Лэнс. — Ты напросился!  
— Чуваки, будьте осто… — начинает Ханк, но Кит и Лэнс уже сцепились в шутку, и его предупреждение пролетает мимо ушей. 

Волны плещутся у их ног. Широ улыбается, крепко держит Кита, голого по пояс и восхитительного. Лэнс отвлекается: на прессе Кита бельё стирать можно, а бицепсы Широ совсем рядом… 

Лэнс валится в мелкую воду. Над ним панически вскрикивают, взволнованно окликают: «Лэнс, ты в порядке?!» 

Он выныривает, кривясь и улыбаясь. 

— Блядь, больно было!

Лэнс знает, что они волнуются. Он их за это обожает, так что улыбается — ради себя и ради них. Все дружно выдыхают с облегчением. Аллура садится обратно на песок. 

— Вот теперь ты получишь! — Лэнс тычет пальцем, ухмыляясь, и забирается на плечи Ханка снова. 

Так пролетает весь день. Они плавают в море и катаются по песку. Широ забирается на дерево и отключается. Лэнс смотрит, как Пидж читает, пока не забывает о плохом. Не обо всём, но отчасти. 

Они обязательно продолжат спасать Вселенную, и Лэнс будет готов.

***

За освещение им стоит поблагодарить новый космический ночник. Лэнс увидел его на прилавке в очередном космопорту и влюбился в необычные изгибы лампочки.

Лэнс лежит на Широ, лениво его целуя. Кит устроился рядом, запустив левую руку в волосы Лэнса, успокаивающе гладит пальцами, молча наблюдает, как они целуются. 

Они отстраняются неспешно, затем целуются ещё и ещё. Рука выскальзывает из волос; Лэнс чувствует, как она съезжает по его затылку, пересчитывает позвонки, гладит задницу и ложится на бедро. Руки у Кита узкие и в мозолях. От этого кожа мигом покрывается мурашками. 

Язык Широ скользит глубже. Лэнс мычит и целует его в ответ. Притирается пахом к бедру — и немножечко гордится, когда Широ стонет. 

— Я так по вам скучал, чуваки, — бормочет Лэнс, когда наконец отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы рассмотреть шрам Широ. 

Кит подбирается ближе. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Мы так давно не трахались, — говорит Лэнс без тени стыда. — Не то что раньше. 

Выражение лица Широ не меняется, но его скулы розовеют. Кит рядом тихо фыркает и ныряет пальцами под спортивные штаны Лэнса. 

— Это… — Широ не договаривает. Ёрзает немного, придерживая Лэнса за талию. — Ну…  
— Вы обо мне беспокоитесь, — говорит Лэнс. Снова трётся бёдрами — ухмыляется, когда Широ запрокидывает голову и ахает. — Мне это нужно.  
— Я могу тебя трахнуть? — спрашивает Кит, обжигая дыханием его плечо.  
— А вода мокрая?  
— То есть, могу. 

Лэнс смеётся Широ в ключицу и чуть ли не мурлычет, когда его обнимают мощные руки. Прижимается всем телом, бесстыдно пытаясь притереться. 

Член Широ упирается ему в бедро сквозь штаны, и Лэнс замирает, ухмыляясь. Широ хмыкает, приподнимает голову и говорит одними губами ему в губы: «Сплошные от тебя неприятности».

Лэнс наваливается с поцелуем; целует с языком, со слюной, со всем, что Широ когда-то давно терпеть не мог. Забавно, как люди меняются. 

По натуре своей Лэнс беззастенчив — он целуется самозабвенно, кормит его стонами, ловит язык, чувствует, как Широ трётся о его член — что, к слову, само по себе потрясающе. Целует настойчивее, когда его бросает в жар. 

Кит сдёргивает с него штаны, и Лэнс непроизвольно ахает, когда влажный скользкий палец касается его, обводит вход и замирает. 

— Боже мой, — сдавленно вздыхает он. Слышит, как Кит смеётся, затем целует его в плечо и вталкивает палец до первой костяшки, затем до второй. От движения саднит, но приятно. Так, как не саднило уже давно. 

Поэтому он закрывает глаза и наслаждается: тем, как Широ глубоко целует его, тем, как палец Кита скользит внутрь и выскальзывает, пачкая смазкой бедро. К первому пальцу присоединяется второй, втискивается без церемоний, и Лэнс выдыхает через нос, плавясь у Широ в объятиях. 

— Блядь, Кит…  
— Я знаю, где она, — лениво отзывается Кит, будто они о новостях треплются. Пальцы втискиваются дальше, не касаясь простаты, дразнят, как Лэнсу и не снилось. 

Лэнс стонет преувеличенно громко и страдальчески. Пытается податься бёдрами назад, но Широ держит крепко. Чёрт бы побрал его и его бара-мощь. 

В качестве отвлекающего манёвра Широ притирается бёдрами, и да, это работает, потому что Лэнса прошибает дрожь. 

— Широ, — мурлычет Кит. — Поцелуй меня.  
— Иди сюда, — отвечает тот, и боже святый на небесах, у него прорезалась эта его хрипотца. Кит вытаскивает пальцы, и Лэнс шумно возмущается. 

Кит подтягивается выше, настолько, чтобы Широ мог запрокинуть голову и втянуть его в поцелуй. У них свои, особенные поцелуи. Жаркие и пылкие, и наблюдать за ними обычно одно удовольствие, но у Лэнса стоит крепче камня, так что… 

Он привстаёт на коленях, уступив место Киту, даёт ему подобраться ближе, зацеловать Широ и слизать с его губ вкус Лэнса. 

Лэнс хлопает по кровати, нащупывая смазку, находит её у Кита под боком. Щедро плещет на пальцы и проталкивает в себя сразу три. Закусывает губу, привыкая к жжению, но так — да, именно так — хорошо. Приятная боль. Он сгибает пальцы, запрокидывает голову. Втягивает сквозь зубы воздух и чувствует себя родившимся заново. 

Он слышит, как поцелуй влажно прерывается. На него обращаются два взгляда — но первым зажмуривается Кит, стонет: «Чёрт тебя подери, Лэнс». 

— Никакого терпения, — мурлычет Широ и тянется провести ладонями по бёдрам Лэнса. Задевает пальцами приспущенные штаны, которые натянулись между разведёнными коленями. — Ты слишком много времени с Китом проводишь.  
— Хам, — беззлобно отвечает Кит. Привстаёт, чтобы коснуться всё ещё скользкими и с каждой секундой всё сильнее _холодящими_ пальцами задницы Лэнса. Лэнс смотрит ему в глаза: круглые, затуманенные, невыразимо привлекательные. 

— Блядь, блядь, — выдыхает он. — Да вы на меня внимания не обращайте…  
— На спину, — говорит Кит, и больше ничего не требуется. Широ валит Лэнса на кровать, Кит сдёргивает с него штаны и налетает, скользит между колен, вбивается в него тремя пальцами и сразу задевает простату. 

_— Бля-я-ядь!_

Лэнс реально всхлипывает; прогибается в пояснице и вцепляется ногтями в простынь. У Кита хватает нахальства ухмыльнуться, разводя колени Лэнса ещё шире. 

Остальное даётся им с привычной лёгкостью — а давайте-ка честно, секс втроём это целая куча конечностей, — но они хорошо знают друг друга. Знают пределы и границы, и чувствуют себя — _дома._

Так что Лэнс распластывается на спине. Комкает в пальцах простынь. Умоляет Кита не щадить его, трахнуть его уже наконец — 

И Кит слушается. Кит вбивается в него толчок за толчком, до упора, тяжело дыша; Лэнс любуется им, гладит мягкие скулы, неразборчиво бормочет на выдохе нежные прозвища. Слабая боль уходит, и он подтягивает колени выше и принимает всё. Его это полностью устраивает. 

На каждый толчок Лэнс скулит. Подгоняет Кита. Чувствует, как глубоко скользит его член, просит больше, сильнее, _да, да, боже._

Кит утыкается лбом ему в грудь, когда бёдра прижимаются к бёдрам. Лэнс запускает пальцы в его волосы и тянет. Комнату заполняют препохабные звуки. 

Кит начинает стонать чаще — Лэнс выглядывает из-за его плеча и видит склонившегося позади Широ, который работает языком — и смеётся. 

— Заткнись, — бормочет Кит, и его бёдра замедляются. — Блядь, _блядь…_  
— Давай, детка, — подначивает его Лэнс. Притягивает ближе, втрахивается языком в рот — блядь, Лэнс близко. Щёлкает крышечка смазки — Лэнс снова выглядывает из-за плеча: Широ уже втолкнул в Кита два пальца, понукая его продолжать двигаться.  
— Н-не могу, я… — Кит стонет. — …почти, блядь. 

Лэнс ведёт бёдрами вверх, — Кит скользит _так глубоко,_ — чувствует спиной прилипшую от пота футболку. Хорошо, как хорошо, ему так хорошо.

— Кит, — Он гладит его щёку большим пальцем. Приподнимается на локте, чтобы поцеловать. — Трахни меня или кончи в меня. Решайся уже. 

Широ ахает, Кит стонет и вскидывается, двигается так резко, что Лэнс вскрикивает. 

_— Да! Да!_

Кит хватает его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Дышит в смуглую шею и кусает, не сдерживаясь, когда Широ вбивается уже в него. 

Какие же они всё-таки безнадёжные. 

Лэнс кончает первым, трётся членом о голый живот Кита — чувствует, как тот тяжело дышит ему в ухо и вбивается так глубоко, что отдаётся во всём теле. 

А после его совершенно устраивает лежать вот так и наблюдать, как Широ трахает Кита прямо над ним. Целовать Кита, просто потому что он может. Проговаривать всякую похабщину одними губами и улыбаться так широко, что болит лицо. 

— Люблю вас, — говорит он, целуя Кита под глазом. — Широ, я люблю тебя — 

И Кит кончает Лэнсу на живот, жмурясь и пряча лицо у него на плече. 

А потом они говорят ему то же самое. Повторяют это, прижимаясь губами к его щекам. Повторяют, целуя его плечи и бёдра, когда вытирают его. Повторяют в ду́ше, где пар застилает зеркала.

***

_— Лэнс, ты готов?_ , — спрашивает Широ.  
— Супер-готов, — отвечает Лэнс. Синяя рокочет под ним, излучая мощь.  
— _Отлично. Лэнс, обезвредь малые башенные пушки. Ханк обеспечит тебе поддержку._  
— Только так и никак иначе. — Лэнс ныряет на Синей вниз, уворачивается от огня, упивается радостью полёта.

Страшно ли ему? Да. Один ли он? Точно нет. 

Кит летит впереди, перескакивает от базы к базе и подрывает вражеских ботов налево и направо. Лэнс одобрительно вопит и открывает огонь по пушкам, сшибает одну, затем вторую. Ханк прошибает навылет контрольную вышку, и Пидж победно вопит из своего льва. 

— _Так им! Взъебём их!_  
— Кто тебя этому слову научил?  
— Аллура, мне шестнадцать.

В коммуникаторе смеются — и Лэнс вместе с ними. 

Он видит, как Кит забегает вперёд, как бежит его лев — видит, как Кит бежал в тот день, видит воспоминания, одно за другим — и возвращается в реальность, к тёплому голосу в коммуникаторе. 

— _Ну хватит вам,_ — говорит Широ, старательно пряча улыбку, которую Лэнс всё равно отлично слышит. — _Отступаем. И — собираем Вольтрон._


End file.
